Source Engine/TF2-Updates (2012)
Dies ist eine Auflistung sämtlicher Updates der Source Engine und Team Fortress 2, die 2012 erschienen sind. Januar 11. Januar 2012 Updates to Team Fortress 2, Day of Defeat: Source and Half-Life 2: Deathmatch have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Limit the effective FOV of players using wide-screen resolutions with aspect ratios wider than 1.85:1. The sv_restrict_aspect_ratio_fov ConVar can be changed to remove the restriction or make the restriction also apply to full-screen players. Team Fortress 2 *Fixed Cp_Foundry not ending the map in the middle of a round when mp_timelimit is hit *Fixed the Spy saying 'Prego' for one of his 'Thanks!' lines *Fixed incorrect player animations for the Buff Banner and the Battalion's Backup *Fixed some cases where strange Ullapool Cabers and wrenches would fail to correctly count kills *Improvements for client stability *Updated the localization files *Herstellungs-Änderungen: **Fügte Blaupausen für die Waffen hinzu, die während des Feiertagsupdates eingeführt wurden **When selecting items for use in crafting, the items selected will show their quality in addition to the item name **Ellis's Cap can now be used as a crafting reagent *Item changes **Added The Lucky Shot helmet **Added The Killer Exclusive to the Mann Co. store **Added Mask of the Shaman to the item drop list **Fixed particle display problems for items with multiple effects **Fixed the Dr. Whoa paint not drawing correctly for the Blue team **Updated the Desert Marauder and the Villain's Veil so they can be equipped together **Updated the Fancy Dress Uniform and the Kringle Collection so they can be equipped together **The Bombinomicon no longer shakes the screen and has a delay before the explosion so that Snipers, Spies, and others can get better feedback on the actual cause of death **The Bazaar Bargain functionality has changed: only one stored head is lost on a miss or a bodyshot and no heads are gained when missing while crit-boosted März 28. März 2012 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte auf einen Tag beschränkte Hüte für gewonnene Duelle, gesammelte Karten-Briefmarken und verschenkte Geschenke hinzu *Aktualisierte die YouTube-Replay-Veröffentlichungen, damit sie automatisch einen Link zum Steam-Profil des Hochladenden besitzen *Aktualisierte keine Lokalisierungsdateien, da sie nicht aktualisiert werden mussten *Aktualisierte cp_gullywash_final1 **Entfernte Leitern, die aussahen, als ob man sie besteigen könnte *Anmerkung, die beim Update der letzten Woche vergessen wurde: **Aktualisierte die In-Game-Tipps und erweiterte sie um Tipps der Community April 18. April 2012 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fixed a server crash caused by the Loch-n-Load *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die feuerfeste Eigenschaft des Spys-zapfens nicht funktionierte *Fixed the Quick-Fix's 'immunity to movement-impairing effects' attribute not being honored by the Pyro's airblast *Fixed the Quick-Fix not maintaining overhealed health *Fixed health drain happening faster for players with health above the normal overheal amount for their class *Fixed unusual particle effects not displaying correctly for the Pyro's Head Warmer *Updated the Ghastly Gibus **Added LODs for all classes **Fixed the position on the Sniper *Updated the vote system **Vote caller history is now tracked by SteamID to prevent vote cooldown exploits **Fixed players being able 27. April 2012 Juni 11. Juni 2012 27. Juni 2012 *Hauptartikel: Pyromania-Update Juli 05. Juli 2012 An update to Team Fortress 2 has been released. The update will be applied automatically when you restart Team Fortress 2. The major changes include: *Added new options for Pyrovision to the Advanced Options dialog **Added enable/disable for the HUD border **Added the ability to make the HUD border static **Added the ability to turn off the skybox depth of field *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den das Sandvich und das Büffelsteak-Sandvich die falschen Modelle nutzten, wenn sie geworfen wurden *Fixed not seeing the blue team skin for the Robot Chicken Hat *Fixed not seeing team colors on the sleeves for The Equalizer and The Escape Plan *Fixed The Escape Plan allowing medic calls *Fixed The Beggar's Bazooka exploding on random targets in the world when overloading *Fixed The Hitman's Heatmaker bodyshot damage penalty affecting the Sniper's other weapons *Fixed The Amputator's radius heal effect applying to players who have The Escape Plan deployed *Fixed the Rainblower taunt attacking players through walls *Optimized the Rainblower taunt particles *Updated Sd_Doomsday **Fixed rocket lid staying open sometimes after a player drops the Australium on the lift **Fixed case where the lift could continue traveling up when a player with the Australium died at the same time he touched the lift *Updated the localization files *Updated the gamehaptics file: **Added recoil/reload/draw/crit forces for the Baby Face's Blaster **Added new recoil forces for The Beggar's Bazooka, The Cleaner's Carbine, The Hitman's Heatmaker, The Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol and The Scorch Shot **Added more detail to the reloads for the Scattergun, the Baby Face's Blaster, the SMG, and The Cleaner's Carbine August 02. August 2012 Updates to Team Fortress 2, Day of Defeat: Source and Half-Life 2: Deathmatch have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Marked mem_force_flush as a cheat to prevent client exploits *Fixed %n console crash in the client Team Fortress 2 *Fügte neue Gegenstände hinzu: **Das Bürokraten-Bandgerät **Der Feuerdrache **Die Fliegende Guillotine **Der Neon-Vernichter **Der Triadenschmuck **Das Meister-Markenzeichen **Der Marxist **Die Menschliche Kanonenkugel *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu *Fixed sappers attaching incorrectly to teleporters that are still building *Improved reliability for finding a coach *Fixed Engineer training shotgun and pistol images being swapped *Fixed GetPlayerItems web APIs not respecting inventory privacy settings *Quickplay beta: Fixed bug causing game servers to sometimes stop receiving traffic upon victory condition *Quickplay beta: Added more status information while in the matchmaking queue 03. August 2012 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fix server crash bug caused by setting tf_mm_servermode before map command *Erhöhte die Downgrade-Geschwindigkeit des Bürokraten-Bandgeräts von 1,6 auf 3,0 Sekunden *Fixed The Huo Long Heatmaker not consuming additional ammo while firing *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den sich die Gesundheit von Gebäuden nach dem Downgrade mischte *Fixed direction arrow showing on teleporter exits *Cleaver is now available in Medieval mode *Fixed missing Lollichop taunt sound *Fixed item conflicts with The Champ Stamp *Fixed item conflicts with The Triad Trinket 15. August 2012 *Hauptartikel: Mann vs. Machine-Update 17. August 2012 September 04. September 2012 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu. *Added replay_name ConVar to set the name of the replay bot *Added a notification to Steam Trading when a user's backpack is full *Fixed tv_name ConVar not working *Fixed non-robot Snipers playing some of the robot Sniper lines *Fixed the looping tank sound not playing if it was spawned far from the player *Fixed Monoculus health bar not showing when Monoculus spawns *Fixed tank destruction effects playing at the map origin *Fixed bots not displaying in the server browser properly *Updated the localization files *Updated Koth_King **Added some geometry to hide floating staircases outside of playspace **Performance improvements from prop reduction, additional surfaces tagged as nodraw, and reduced overlay counts **Fixed some building faces where extra faces were being generated behind windows/etc due to spaces in geometry *Updated Mvm_Decoy *Updated Mvm_Coaltown **Blocked bots from being blasted into the tank tunnel **Blocked giants from getting stuck under the stairs in the final pit *Updated Mvm_Mannworks **Blocked bots from being blasted into the tank tunnel **Added nobuild to stairs on center building where Engineers could build out of reach of Sentry Busters *MvM changes **Fixed a client money display issue when purchasing or selling bottle charges after changing classes **Fixed an issue in the Server Browser where replay bots would add to the player count **Fixed a bug that would sometimes cause the bomb to get positioned incorrectly when dropped **Added safeguards to prevent bots from getting stuck in certain cases **Fixed sniper rifle reload upgrade not reducing the time delay from hip shot to scoping **Fixed Steel Gauntlet robots failing to destroy minisentries on slopes **Fixed the party leader’s mission completions showing in the game lobby instead of your own *Von der Community geforderte Schema-Änderungen: **Rucksack-Sounds für den Französischen Rollkragen, den Gemütlichen Camper, den Schrottrucksack, das Krawallei des Professors, den Schottischen Händedruck, den Monokulus!, den Manniversary-Papierhut, den Partyhut, den Glubschäugigen Glotzer, die Schnapstruhe und Etwas Besonderes für jemand Besonderen wurden aktualisiert. **Weapon sound changes: ***The Pain Train now uses Equalizer sounds ***The Conscientious Objector now uses Kurkri sounds ***The Amputator now uses Bonesaw sounds ***The Solemn Vow now sounds like a wrench ***The Market Gardener now uses Shovel sounds ***The Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker now uses the Horsemann's Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker sounds **Weapon crafting changes: ***The Teufort Tooth Kickers and Professor's Peculiarity are now craftable ***The Cozy Camper, Sun-on-a-Stick, and Sharpened Volcano Fragment are now craftable with tokens **Weapon cosmetic changes: ***Added new styles to the Big Country, Professor's Peculiarity, and Copper's Hard Top ***The Third Degree now vaporizes enemies on kill like the Phlogistinator and the Manmelter ***Loosened equip region restrictions for the Whiskered Gentleman, Sight For Sore Eyes, Googly Gazer, and Nine-Pipe Problem ***The Birdcage, HOUWAR, and Scrap Pack can now get kill assists in Pyroland ***Aktualisierte den Attribute-Text von dem Lochnesser, der Force-A-Nature, dem Soda-Popper und dem Familiengeschäft, damit sie klarer sind. ****Die Funktion der einzelnen Waffen bleibt unverändert. 06. September 2012 *Hauptartikel: Erstes Workshop-Inhaltspaket 21. September 2012 27. September 2012 Oktober 17. Oktober 2012 *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Schlaumeier-Schopf seine Stile "Gelb" und "Braun" nicht richtig verwendete. 26. Oktober 2012 *Hauptartikel: Viertes Gespenstisches Halloween-Special Es wurden Updates für Team Fortress 2, Day of Defeat: Source und Half-Life 2: Deathmatch veröffentlicht. Die Updates werden automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Steam neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Added mat_viewportupscale and mat_viewportscale to enable rendering the world at a reduced resolution. ("mat_viewportupscale 1" and "mat_viewportscale 0.5" will downscale world rendering by 50%.) *Added a new convar mp_mapcycle_empty_timeout_seconds to trigger a changelevel when the server is empty *Added positional audio support for Mumble clients *Fixed a bug that prevented consecutive clicks on scrollbar buttons *Performance and stability improvements Team Fortress 2 *Scream Fortress-Event 2012 *Fixed a bug where buildings would be invisible during their setup time *Mann vs. Machine **Added the map Mvm_coaltown_event with a special Halloween mission **Fixed a bug where players money would not be set properly when restoring a checkpoint **Fixed server crash on vote to restart mission 27. Oktober 2012 Es wurden Updates für Team Fortress 2, Day of Defeat: Source und Half-Life 2: Deathmatch veröffentlicht. Die Updates werden automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Steam neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Fixed a regression in the Mac's minimum system check Team Fortress 2 *Fügte neue Audiodateien für Merasmus hinzu, die er beim Angreifen verwendet. *Fixed a Linux dedicated server crash related to Mann vs. Machine mode November 02. November 2012 Es wurden Updates für Team Fortress 2, Day of Defeat: Source und Half-Life 2: Deathmatch veröffentlicht. Die Updates werden automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Steam neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Fixed a bug that was causing intermittent lag spikes for Linux dedicated servers *Fixed a crash while command-tabing on Mac in fullscreen *Fixed not running on Mac OSX 10.5.8 Team Fortress 2 *MERASMUS! hat sich auf der WizardCon aufgelevelt! **Die "Totenkopfbedeckung" zeigt nun das höchste Level von Merasmus an, auf welchem der Besitzer geholfen hat, ihn zu besiegen. **Erhöhte den Schaden, den der Engineer, der Scout und der Heavy gegen Merasmus austeilen. **Erhöhte den Schaden, den der Soldier und der Demoman gegen Merasmus austeilen, während dieser sich gerade versteckt. *Saxxy Awards submissions are now being accepted for the Replay category via the in-game YouTube™ uploader *Fixed the Heavy not playing the correct audio when equipping all of the Grand Duchess items *Fixed the Grand Duchess items not being groupped as an item set *Fixed a bug that allowed spells to be applied to base items *Added zombie character images and a new Halloween background for the main menu *Beta version of new item import tool, available in game in the Steam Workshop submission process *Fixed Mann vs. Machine robots not taunting when they level up while carrying the bomb *Updated the health bar for Merasmus and Monoculus *Added more credits to Caliginous Caper, Wave 666 08. November 2012 09. November 2012 29. November 2012 Dezember 20. Dezember 2012 *Hauptartikel: Mecha-Update Es wurden Updates für Team Fortress 2, Day of Defeat: Source und Half-Life 2: Deathmatch veröffentlicht. Die Updates werden automatisch angewandt, wenn Ihr Steam-Client neugestartet wird. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Updated some Big Picture features *Additional improvements for client stability Team Fortress 2 *Australian Christmas has begun! **Added community-contributed winter event items **Added three new community weapons ***The Vaccinator ***The Loose Cannon ***The Rescue Ranger **Added Naughty and Nice winter keys to the Mann Co. Store *Mann Vs. Machine **Added a new tour of duty with unique loot: ***Operation Mecha Engine, with 3 new advanced skill missions ***New map mvm_bigrock ***New Engineer Botkiller items **Added new Engineer robot *Added new Strange Filter items to the Mann Co. Store to support community map makers *Added new checkout dialogs and taunt-activated effect to raise awareness for Community Map Stamps *Added +context_action command (defaults to X for controllers). This will use the action slot if your Canteen contains a charge and will taunt otherwise3 *Added +attack3 command (defaults to middle-mouse button) *Added Adult Swim items to the Mann Co. Store *Fixed an exploit that allowed players to be permanently invulnerable *Fixed the Pyro’s airblast not working correctly when facing downhill *Made Force-A-Nature pushback more consistent *Updated pl_barnblitz **Fixed various map exploits *Updated sd_doomsday **Fixed various map exploits *Updated the localization files 21. Dezember 2012 Kategorie:Updates (Team Fortress 2) Kategorie:Source Engine Kategorie:Team Fortress 2